bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
FOURTEEN DAYS FOR CONSPIRACY
|print usa = October 10, 2005 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-59116-924-0 |chapters = 071. INTRUDERZ 072. The Superchunk 073. Drizzly Axes 074. Armlost, Armlost 075. 血雨 English translation: Rain of Blood (Japanese romaji: Chi ame) 076. Boarrider Comin' 077. 俺様の名はガンジュ English translation: My Name is Ganju (Japanese romaji: Oresama no na wa Ganju) 078. meeT iT aT basemenT 079. FOURTEEN DAYS FOR CONSPIRACY |viz = 071. INTRUDERZ 072. The Superchunk 073. Ax Storm 074. Amputation 075. Crimson Rain 076. Boarrider Comin' 077. My Name is Ganju 078. meeT 'Em iN tHE basemenT 079. FOURTEEN DAYS FOR CONSPIRACY }} FOURTEEN DAYS FOR CONSPIRACY is the ninth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary The race to save Rukia from Soul Society is officially on, and Ichigo and company have come to their first roadblock, a very, very big roadblock. Jidanbō, the monstrous, fez-sporting gatekeeper hasn't let a single soul enter the Western Gate he guards in over 300 years, and he isn't about to change his mind about it just because Ichigo's crew wants to go through either. But, in a where-the-rubber-meets-the-road kind of way, Ichigo wasn't expecting his assault on the Soul Society to be a piece of cake either. After all, that'd just be boring. Bleach All Stars Chapters 071. INTRUDERZ Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends enter Soul Society, but find their entry into the Seireitei cut off as Jidanbō Ikkanzaka confronts them. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Renji Abarai #Rikichi #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yoruichi Shihōin #Jidanbō Ikkanzaka Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 21: Enter! The World of the Shinigami 072. The Superchunk Ichigo Kurosaki begins fighting Jidanbō Ikkanzaka one-on-one to demonstrate the results of his training. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Izuru Kira #Shūhei Hisagi #Ichigo Kurosaki #Jidanbō Ikkanzaka #Uryū Ishida #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue #Yoruichi Shihōin #Kisuke Urahara (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 21: Enter! The World of the Shinigami 073. Drizzly Axes Proving his heightened power and strength, Ichigo Kurosaki concludes the fight with Jidanbō Ikkanzaka. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Ichigo Kurosaki #Jidanbō Ikkanzaka #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 21: Enter! The World of the Shinigami 074. Armlost, Armlost Considering himself utterly defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki, Jidanbō Ikkanzaka agrees to open the gate for him and his friends. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Jidanbō Ikkanzaka #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Gin Ichimaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 21: Enter! The World of the Shinigami *Episode 22: The Man who Hates Shinigami 075. 血雨 3rd Division Captain Gin Ichimaru prevents Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends from entering the Seireitei. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Jidanbō Ikkanzaka #Gin Ichimaru #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Yasutora Sado #Yoruichi Shihōin #Orihime Inoue Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 22: The Man who Hates Shinigami 076. Boarrider Comin' Orihime Inoue and the denizens of the Rukongai tend to Jidanbō Ikkanzaka while Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends learn how the Rukongai operates. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Jidanbō Ikkanzaka #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Uryū Ishida #Yoruichi Shihōin #Yūichi Shibata #Hironari Horiuchi #Rukongai Elder #Ganju Shiba #Bonnie-chan Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 22: The Man who Hates Shinigami 077. 俺様の名はガンジュ Ichigo Kurosaki begins fighting Ganju Shiba, a resident of the Rukongai who hates Shinigami. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ganju Shiba #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue #Yoruichi Shihōin #Rukongai Elder #Sadatomo Saionji #Taichi Miyamoto #Mitsuru Ishino #Kenji Yamashita Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 22: The Man who Hates Shinigami 078. meeT iT aT basemenT After Ganju Shiba is forced to retreat, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends travel to Kūkaku Shiba's house. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Taichi Miyamoto #Mitsuru Ishino #Ganju Shiba #Ichigo Kurosaki #Bonnie-chan #Sadatomo Saionji #Kenji Yamashita #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Uryū Ishida #Yoruichi Shihōin #Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko #Kūkaku Shiba Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 22: The Man who Hates Shinigami *Episode 23: 14 Days Before Rukia's Execution 079. FOURTEEN DAYS FOR CONSPIRACY After transferring Rukia Kuchiki to her new cell due to her approaching execution date, 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai is taken aside by 5th Division Captain Sōsuke Aizen while Kūkaku Shiba introduces the Ryoka to the Kakaku Taihō. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Sōsuke Aizen #Gin Ichimaru #Kūkaku Shiba #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yoruichi Shihōin #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Uryū Ishida Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 23: 14 Days Before Rukia's Execution Author's Notes References Navigation 09